Squire to the High King
by Cosette 24601
Summary: A young, fatherless boy becomes the High King's squire under the most unusual of circumstances. As the High King's squire, he soon finds himself on the many adventures he had dreamed of, but also caught in the middle of the many plots at court.


**This fic relates to my story ****_The Mercenary _****(which has a partner fic ****_Eternal Blossom_**** and sequel ****_Behind Glittering Gold_****). However, this story can also work as a standalone. If there's anything that reads as confusing for readers only interested in this story, please tell me and I'll be sure to elaborate!  
**

Deep in the forests of Lantern Waste, a young boy named Pheneus was tossing and turning in his sleep. A dream haunted him. He was at Cair Paravel, or at least what he imagined Cair Paravel may look like. He himself would likely never have the chance, being no more than a fatherless immigrant from Archenland. But he could dream, couldn't he? In his dream, Cair Paravel appeared daunting but beautiful. He kept trying to walk to it, but it kept moving farther and farther away from him. But suddenly, getting to Cair Paravel seemed to be the most important thing. He began running to it, determined to make it. Finally, he was able to make it there, but then the castle disappeared altogether. He looked around wildly, until he heard a roar behind him. He turned and saw a Lion where he was sure he had not seen one before. He wondered if perhaps his deepest desire must be coming true. He had oft dreamt of meeting Aslan, but he wasn't even truly Narnian. Aslan would never deign to appear to him.

"Pheneus," the Lion said.

"Wh-What's going on?" was all Pheneus could manage.

"I have heard your prayers, child. And will answer them, but you too must act in order to protect your uncle. Seek help at Cair Paravel," the Lion said.

"Cair Paravel?" Pheneus said, shocked.

"Yes, child," the Lion said, before breathing on him.

"Phen! Phen!" a voice was whispering loudly.

"Wh-What?" he said wildly.

His sister was standing over him, barely visible in the moonlight. She had been shaking him awake.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep! What's wrong?" she said.

"Uncle Darius is in trouble," he said, keeping his voice low. Their little sister and Mother were in the next room in their small cottage and he did not want to wake them.

"You're just having a nightmare. Go back to sleep then," she muttered, walking back over to her own cot.

"No! It wasn't a nightmare. There…There was a Lion!" he said in as hushed a tone he could have with his excitement.

"A Lion. Like _the_ Lion? The one the Narnians all talk about?" she said, her eyes wide.

"I…I don't know. I mean, why would he appear in my dreams? But…who else?" Pheneus said, practically bouncing on his bed from excitement.

"What did he say?" Bria said, running back over to him and sitting on his bed with him.

"That I must go to Cair Paravel! Imagine that! Me at Cair Paravel!" he said, grinning ear to ear.

"But that's so far! Why?" Bria asked.

"Because Uncle Darius is in trouble!" Pheneus said.

"Uncle Darius can take care of himself. The only danger he's going to face is Mother when he gets home because she'll be _furious _with him!" she said, knowing as he did how their mother had insisted Darius give up doing dirty work, not wanting him to set a poor example for them. She always was so irritated any time she caught their uncle telling them stories of his work, even though they loved hearing them.

"But what if something happened to him! Why else would a Lion show up in my dreams?" Pheneus said.

"I don't know! But it's scary! And we have no clue where he went! All we know is what he told you about taking on another job," Bria pointed out.

"He must have been arrested and taken to Cair Paravel," Pheneus suggested. "I…I really hope his target wasn't any of the Narnian rulers though."

"He'd be arrested anyways even if he did nothing if someone remembered him from when the White Witch hired him," Bria pointed out. "I'm coming with you to Cair Paravel."

"No!" Pheneus protested. "It was my dream!"

"So? Two of us could go," Bria pointed out.

"And then it would be just Mother with Helena and she has to work," Pheneus pointed out.

Bria wrinkled her nose. "Fine them. You win. But you better not be making any of this up or I'll knock you senseless."

"I really regret the fact that Mother taught you how to handfight so well," Pheneus said, wincing at the memories of his sister fighting him.

"I'll help you get ready," she offered.

"Thanks," he said. Soon enough, Pheneus had snuck out of the house, headed for Cair Paravel and whatever may await him there.

On his way, a chattery Squirrel intercepted.

"Why, a human? How unusual! What are you doing here in Narnia?" he asked.

"I…I'm traveling," Pheneus decided on. Saying he lived in Narnia would only lead to too many suspicious questions. That was why they kept having to move every time neighbors started getting pokey.

"How delightful! Me too!" the Squirrel said. "I'm headed to my aunt's for some nuts."

"We're in a forest," Pheneus said dubiously. "Aren't there nuts kind of everywhere here?"

"But not like the nuts where my aunt lives!" the Squirrel protested indignantly.

"Right…" he said doubtfully.

"Don't believe me?" the Squirrel huffed. He quickly scampered up a tree and came back with a nut, scampering up Pheneus' side and stuffing it in his mouth. "Try it! Not nearly as good as the ones near my aunt, right?"

Pheneus carefully tried to make it look like he has simply wiping his mouth as he spat out the nut – quite inedible to humans – and hid it in his hand to not offend the overly friendly squirrel. "How would I know? I've never had nuts at your aunt's," he pointed out.

"Then you must come with me and eat those nuts to see for yourself! Nuts! Delicious nuts!" the Squirrel insisted.

"Ah, sorry but I need to get to Cair Paravel straightaway," he apologized.

"But then you must come! You must! You simply must!" the Squirrel said excitedly. "My aunt is on the way! We can go together, eat some nuts, and then the Horse who lives near my aunt is so friendly! I'm sure he could give you a ride to Cair Paravel."

"A Talking Horse? But that's a crime!" Pheneus protested.

"Not if they're willing. King Edmund himself rides a Talking Horse all the time! And BrinnyHaHeeHooeyBranHiHa is sure to offer!" the squirrel said.

"Sorry, who?" Pheneus said. "Any chance there's a shorter version of that name?"

"Oh, sure! She also goes by BrineheeneHahaHenoHooHooeyHaBranHiHaHa," the squirrel assured.

"That…That's longer," Pheneus pointed out.

"Or Brinny," the squirrel said.

"Thank you. Much easier. Are you sure? I wouldn't want to waste any time," Pheneus asked.

"Absolutely, positively certainly….ahh…yes!" the squirrel said.

"Well, then I guess we'll be traveling together for some time then. Oh! I go by Phen by the way," he said.

"I'm Chatterby," the squirrel said. "All the other squirrel say my name is funny since it doesn't fit me much since I'm not much of a chatterer."

"Really?" Pheneus said dubiously.

"They all say I'm just too shy," Chatterby said.

"Huh. Sure."

As they walked along the way, Chatterby kept trying to engage Pheneus in conversation. While Pheneus wasn't exactly against chitchat, the squirrel's incessant chattering was a bit much. Eventually, the sun began rising and Pheneus realized they had been headed the wrong way the entire time.

"Chatterby…The sun's rising over there. We've been headed South, not to Cair Paravel!" Pheneus exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't know where Cair Paravel was really. But BrinnyHaHeeHooeyBranHiHa does," he reassured. "She visits her cousin there quite often."

"Alright then," Pheneus said less certainly. Thankfully, when they had arrived and Pheneus pretended to eat a nut and reassured the squirrel that it was indeed far superior to the other nut, the squirrel did indeed introduce Pheneus to BrinHin…HoHee…whatever her full name was.

"Phen's headed to Cair Paravel. You're headed there too, aren't you?" Chatterby said.

"Not that I was aware of," Brinny snorted.

"Please. My uncle's there and in trouble. For all I know he might be dying!" Pheneus said.

"I suppose a visit to Cair Paravel wouldn't be too far out of my way. But I don't usually let human boys ride me, but since this is a life or death matter, a little matter of pride is nothing in comparison!" Brinny said.

"So you'll help me get there?" he asked excitedly.

"Have you ever ridden a Horse before?" she asked.

"No. Just Archen horses," he admitted. "And barely even there. And that was awhile ago."

"Looks like I'll need to teach you," Brinny said. "Let's get going!"

After a few mishaps along the way, they made it to Cair Paravel. Pheneus' eyes widened as he realized that it looked exactly as it had in his dream. _So it wasn't just some dream._

"It's so amazing," he said out loud.

Brinny chuckled. "First time seeing the castle?"

"Uh huh. It's so…big!" he said, awed.

"Well, go on, Human. Find your uncle," Brinny said, amused.

"Thank you so much!" he said, hugging her before running up to the castle.

Once he was close enough, he began becoming more nervous. Cair Paravel seemed to loom over him as he walked to where there were two guards, a Centauress and a Leopard, guarding the front gates.

"Um, hi…Sir. Dame?" Pheneus said awkwardly, never having addressed anyone considered important before.

"A Human? Where might you be from?" the Leopard asked.

"I ah….Archenland," he half-fibbed. It was in fact where he was born and grew up.

"Your pelt coverings aren't nearly as fancy as most Humans," the Leopard commented.

"Um…" Pheneus said awkwardly. After a moment, he realized that most likely the Animals of Cair Paravel had only ever interacted with rich humans. "I don't really have the money for fancy. Besides, I bet these are more comfortable anyway."

"I think I must agree. The pelt coverings many of those Humans wear seem simply ghastly. Although I don't understand why Humans feel the need to have more pelt over their natural hide," he said.

"Ah, anyway, I am trying to find my uncle. Is there any chance there have been any other Humans here? One with um…not fancy pelt coverings," he asked.

"Stay there a moment, boy," the Centauress said in a grave voice. She nodded to the Leopard and said, "Ensure he does not leave."

She spun about and galloped into the castle. Pheneus could feel his hands grow sweaty in trepidation. "Ah, where is she headed to?"

"No clue. So tell me, Human. Do you know why Humans feel the need to cover their hide?" the Leopard asked eagerly.

"Um…because we don't have fur to keep us warm?" he attempted, growing more and more impatient at this mindless chatter when his uncle could be in any sort of trouble.

"Interesting. But what about in the heat of the summer?" the Leopard asked.

"Well….why don't you shave all your fur off in the heat of the summer?" Pheneus said after a moment's pause.

"Shave off my beautiful fur? Never!" he protested. "And without my fur, I'd look hideous!"

"That's probably it. Humans who are afraid they'd look hideous," Pheneus said, relieved that the Leopard had given him a good reason. "But, about my uncle…"

"But if Humans do not wish to look hideously naked, then why do they take their clothes off when they – " the Leopard began.

"My uncle? Please can you tell me if there's a Human who could be him here?" Pheneus begged.

"No clue. I just returned the other day from a nice trip to the Dancing Lawn. Interesting place. Have you ever been there?" he asked.

"No! And who could I talk to about my uncle then?" Pheneus said exasperatedly.

"You could speak with me," a soft voice said. Pheneus turned and saw that the Centauress had returned with a beautiful, human women.

"Um, hello…My Lady?" he attempted, not knowing who she might be. He bowed from the waist just in case.

"Come with me…and just what is your name?" she asked.

"Pheneus, my Lady. Although my sisters just call me Phen."

"Then come with me, Phen," she commanded in a voice that while it was gentle, clearly left no room for debate. She lead him into a small, private room and asked one of the servants to bring some refreshments. "What is your uncle's name?"

"Um…" Pheneus stammered unsure if he should lie or not. What if this women recognized his uncle's name as having worked for the White Witch and numerous other unscrupulous clients?

"Is his name Darius?" she said sharply. His eyes widened in panic. She smiled, amused and said, "I can see from your reaction it indeed is. Tell me, Phen. How did you know to come here for him? If I had been in your place, I would have assumed him dead by now. Most assassins who come after me are executed on the spot. The only thing keeping him alive is that we need to know if he in fact was truly sent by members of the Archen government and that I believe there may be more to the story. Otherwise, he'd be long dead and gone by now. What would you like to drink, dear?" As she poured herself a drink, she whispered something in the ear of the maid who had brought the refreshments. The maid nodded before hurrying out.

Pheneus almost didn't hear the last question in his shock over her statements. "Ah, anything. Wait, he…he was trying to _kill _someone? And…you were the one he tried to kill? _Archenland_ sent him? And…who are you?"

"Anything? I'm sure you have some opinions," the lady said, answering the thing he least cared about. "And yes, his aim was murder. I…I am sorry if this changes your view of your uncle to know he is capable of murder. If it helps, I could tell he did not want to."

"I…I know he's killed before," Pheneus responded, still stunned. "But…he changed! I just know he had! Mother made him promise! And he's the best uncle ever now that he's changed!"

"I see," she said, stirring her drink absentmindedly. "If you truly believe that, maybe you can help us get down to the bottom of things."

"Perhaps this lad could help us with what?" a strong voice said. Pheneus eyes widened as a majestic looking man entered, a horrid frown on his face. "Sister, I was in the middle of speaking with ambassadors from the Lone Islands. What is so important about this lad that you saw fit to interrupt me?"

"This is Darius' nephew, Pheneus," she explained. Suddenly, the man looked much more interested, staring Pheneus up and down with a look Pheneus couldn't quite place.

"Interesting…" he said. "Where have you traveled from?"

"Ah, Lantern Waste," he answered honestly, suddenly unable to lie.

"All the way here? By yourself?" the man said, seeming impressed.

"Yes…Sir?" he said.

"What about parents? They were fine with this?" he said incredulously.

"My Father left long ago. Just a little after my littlest sister was born. We moved to Narnia right after that," he said. "And Mother didn't know. My other sister does though. She was jealous actually that I was going without her. But I as the one who had the dream with Aslan in it!"

The two of them exchanged a glance Pheneus couldn't quite place. "Tell us more about the dream," the man said.

Phenus explained quickly. "What do you think it means?" he then asked anxiously.

"As for what that means for your uncle, we'll see. But the fact that you saw Aslan, I think that means you just might have a great destiny waiting for you," the man said, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Pheneus felt oddly comforted by the gesture.

"Really, you think so?" he said eagerly.

"Many have found their destinies here at Cair Paravel before," he said.

"But, I'm just here to try to help my uncle! And I doubt I'd be able to stay. I mean, don't you have to get the High King's permission?" he said anxiously.

The two of them laughed, making Pheneus feel embarrassed and confused.

"Sorry, dear. I suppose we forgot to introduce ourselves," the lady laughed.

"Lad, I _am_ the High King," the man explained.

Pheneus' eyes grew wide in shock yet again, "Wait, what? I mean, I'm sorry, your Majesties! I didn't know!"

"That's perfectly fine, lad," Peter said with a small chuckle.

"Now as for your uncle, I think you can help us trick a confession out of him," the woman Pheneus now supposed to be one of the Queens said. When just a few minutes later a younger woman joined them who was clearly their sister, he figured the first lady must be Queen Susan and the latter, Queen Lucy. He could hardly believe he was meeting all his heroes at once. "Edmund should be along in a bit. He'd have some ideas on how to trick out a genuine confession."

"I don't want to trick my uncle!" Pheneus protested. "Um, your Majesty."

"You say you trust your uncle, eh?" Peter said. "If he talks to you thinking he's alone, he's sure to give an honest confession. If you trust him, then him telling the truth will be good for him."

"I…I suppose," he said uncertainly, feeling quite overwhelmed.

"And then, maybe we can talk some more about your particular destiny," Peter mused as he look Pheneus over.

"M-My destiny? I…I'm just a normal Archen commoner. Fatherless even. I don't figure I have much of a destiny," he said, his palms shaky and sweaty

"And that's where you're most certainly wrong. I don't know many boys your age who would be willing to travel all the way across Narnia alone just because of a dream, much less do so successfully," Peter said. "If you can already do that, I'm eager to see just what else you will accomplish in the future."


End file.
